Spemily
Spemily is the friendship pairing name for Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields. Spencer and Emily have a strong 'mother-daughter relationship, while being best friends. Spencer is always caring, concerned, and fiercely protective of Emily. She always thinks of Emily first and makes decisions based on her best interest. They both would do anything for each other. Background Spencer has always been protective of Emily because she thought that Toby and Paige were dangerous and didn't want her getting hurt. She had gone to Coach Fulton after Paige made fun of Emily being gay. She was also supportive of Emily coming out and dating Maya , because at the dance-a-thon, she tried cheering her up when Maya left for True North. Spencer had also allowed Maya to come over to see Emily before she had to leave. Emily and Spencer have always been there for each other when they really needed someone. Emily knew that A was going after Toby, so she had helped Spencer end things to keep him safe. When Ian had almost killed Spencer, she had called Emily first and Emily came to help her. And when Maya's body was found, Emily cried into Spencer's arms while she comforted her. Spencer also told Emily that she broke up with Toby and Emily helps her get through it. Notes *Marlene King has said on Twitter that Spemily are just friends, but soul mates in a particular way. *Spencer has always been protective of her friends, but she seems more protective of Emily. She blew off a date with Alex when she thought Emily was in trouble, she went to her swim coach after Paige made fun of her, was mad at Paige's dad for being homophobic, she was worried about her after she found about Paige's past with Ali and Spencer helped Emily when she was drunk in the Homecoming Party. Also, Emily expresses her remorse over killing Nate, Spencer defends Emily because he would have killed her and Paige. *When Shay Mitchell and Lucy Hale did an interview together, the guy asked Shay which one of the girls Emily would most likely date, and Shay said, Spencer. *In "Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno," Spencer tells Emily that she and Toby broke up. *In "Will The Circle Be Unbroken?" as the girls realized Spencer was in Radley, Emily was the only one to talk to Dr. Sullivan to see if they can see Spencer. Andy Reaser had tweeted the question of whether or not Emily realizes that she is in love with Spencer. *On Twitter, someone asked Shay and Troian if they ever wanted a Spemily romance. They both said yes. * Spencer and Emily fight the most out of all the friendships between the liars. But that's only because they're both really strong women. * Troian describes Spemily's relationship as wonderful. Quotes Gallery Spencer-Emily.jpg emily-spencer.jpg Emily-and-spencer.jpg spencer-and-emily.jpg Spencer-emily-spencer-hastings-and-emily-fields-20559754-500-301.jpg emily-vs-spencer.jpg Emily-Spencer-pretty-little-liars-girls-18173407-400-600.jpg vlcsnap-2014-06-24-01h33m49s189.png vlcsnap-2014-06-24-01h34m02s59.png vlcsnap-2014-06-24-01h34m10s138.png vlcsnap-2014-06-24-01h35m09s243.png vlcsnap-2014-06-24-01h35m22s96.png spencer-emily-bins.JPG 5x08-16.jpg 5x08-15.jpg 5x08-09.jpg 5x08-07.jpg 5x11-21.jpg Spencer x Emily 614.jpeg Spencer Emily 6.14.jpeg Spemily.jpeg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1274.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1271.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1268.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E11 017.jpg Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Pairings Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Friendship Pairings